Welcome to my Life Part I: In the Beginning
by imadude1134
Summary: [COMPLETE] This is my story of Gohan's life, starting just after the defeat of Cell. It starts 4 years after that with jumps back to the games. AU after Cell. Rated T just in case. This is the back story for the main story.
1. A Troubled Mind

"I'm proud of you, son…" and then he was gone

**A/N:** This is the beginning of a very long story that I am in the process of writing. Let me know what you think, like it, love it, hate it or otherwise. This is my very first time writing anything outside of a school assignment. I am open to any comments or suggestions. Sorry if it starts out slow, but this is gonna be long. Be prepared…

"…" is talking

'…' thinking

\…/ telepathic

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or any of its characters. They are all property of Akira Toriyama, and he deserves all credit for it. The only things that I do own are any characters not mentioned in the Anime/Manga. I have been doing a lot of reading recently, so if you see something here that reminds you a lot of anything of yours, let me know and I will remove it or give you credit (whichever is your request)…

Now, on to the story…

**WWWWW**

"I'm proud of you, son…" and then he was gone.

'It's all my fault… it's all my fault…' "FATHER NOOO!!"

He woke from his dream, drenched in sweat, yet shivering and freezing cold.

'How did my life end up like this? Why do I hate that man so much? Because it's all my fault…? No, that's not it… it's not all my fault. It's all his fault. I started it, but it is HIS fault, not mine. He chose for things to turn out like this.'

He lay awake for the next few hours, like he always does after he has these dreams about his past. It always made him think; it always made him hate that jerk even more. It wasn't always like this. It used to not be so bad… but every time he had this dream, his despise just grew more.

'Always has to be the noble hero… such a load of crap. He didn't do what he did for other people like he said… no… that was just a ploy… a cover story… a lie… it had to be… so selfish… if he truly cared like he said he did, he would have stayed, or at least come back. Either way, he would still be here. He wouldn't have run away from his life, from his responsibilities, from me and mom… no he didn't care… he never did… his wife and son meant nothing to him compared to a fight or a challenging opponent. He always ran to them, and away from us… At least I got to see him and be with him when I was little… not exactly the best memories of my life from my childhood… but considering some of the things that I've been through… well… I've had a very rough childhood. But at least he was there… sometimes…'

'I had a father growing up… sometimes… he would always leave… he said it was for the better good… that saddest thing is that I used to believe him. But I still got to see him… unlike my little brother. He never knew his father… and never would get the chance to either. He never got to see him… and it's my fault that father is gone… but he could have come back. He had the chance to, but HE refused. God, he's so selfish… he caused my family… his family to break up…'

The family didn't just break up, it was far worse than he let himself believe it was. He knew they were gone, but sometimes he just didn't like to admit it. Finally, he was able to drift into an uneasy sleep.

**WWWWW**

**A/N:** I know this seems a little angst-y, there will be some. It is not what the story is about, but it will play a part in the character's lives… this was just needed for character purposes… don't think it will be ALL like this, k?


	2. Goku's Noble Decision

5 Years Earlier

**A/N:** I hope this story picks up a little better… please keep reading and please review also

"…" talking

'…' thinking

\.../ telepathic

**Last Time:**

The family didn't just break up, it was far worse than he let himself to believe. He knew they were gone, but sometimes he just didn't like to admit it. Finally, he was able to drift into an uneasy sleep

**WWWWW**

5 Years Earlier

"Arise Dragon! By your name I summon you Shenron!" The words were shouted anxiously

The seven orange balls sitting in a ring on the ground started to glow. The sky darkened to pitch black and thunder could be heard rumbling even though there was no lightning. Suddenly, a large beam of light shot up from the glowing balls. It twisted and turned as it climbed and made its way into the sky. Suddenly, there was a bright flash and the beam of light had disappeared, and in its place was a gigantic green dragon with blood red eyes.

"You have woken me from my slumber. I will grant for you any two wishes within my power. Name them now," Boomed the voice of the dragon.

"We wish all those killed by the villain Cell to be returned to life in this dimension." Yamcha shouted to the Eternal Dragon.

"It shall be done," the Eternal Dragon responded. His eyes started to glow a bright red. A few seconds, they blinked twice. "Your wish has been granted. Name your next wish."

"We wish the one named Goku Son to be…" Yamcha started, but was interrupted by a voice he could have sworn he heard in his head, not through his ears.

\ Don't I get a say in this? / The voice said.

"Goku, Is that you? Where are you? I can hear you, but I can't see you?" Yamcha asked to the voice.

\ I'm talking to you telepathically from the afterlife. I'm here with King Kai and King Yemma. They told me it would be okay to stay with them. King Kai said that he would show me around and that there are lots of interesting people to meet. And better yet, he tells me that there are lots of strong opponents to train with and get stronger. Besides, Earth is better off without me. I mean, everyone who has come to the Earth to destroy it has done so because of me; Radditz, Vegeta, Frieza, Cell, the Androids, all bent on destroying me. King Kai and I agree that it would be best for me to stay here, so those people won't come to Earth after me. When I was sent there as I child, I was supposed to kill everyone, and I'm sort of indirectly fulfilling that goal. Besides, you don't need me there anymore anyways. There are plenty of strong warriors there to protect Earth in my absence /

Yamcha turned around to tell everyone else the news about what Goku had told him, but by the looks on their faces, he could see that they either knew or had heard. His eyes scanned everyone's faces and he could see sadness in each one, except for one. This face belonged to the youngest person of the group gathered on the lookout, Gohan Son. His face showed nothing, just a blank stare. Like a look of disbelief. He wondered what the young boy was feeling and thinking to be so calm and unmoved by what was just said.

"Don't test my patience! Name your second wish!" boomed the voice of the dragon as it echoed through the silent lookout. It snapped everyone from their thoughts and brought their attention back to Shenron.

"I have nothing else," Yamcha admitted. No one had planned on Goku intervening and interrupting their wishes. They had not thought of anything else. "Does anyone else have a wish?"

The short bald man, Goku's best friend stepped forward. "I have a wish," he said to Yamcha. He looked to Shenron. "Bring Android 17 back to life so 18 will have her brother back!" He shouted to the dragon.

"That wish can not be granted," replied Shenron, "It is not within my power. Name your next wish."

Krillin pouted for a second. He thought quickly and came up with another one. "Can you make Android 18 human?" He asked loudly.

"That is also not within my power," was the booming response.

"Can you at least remove the bomb that is inside of her?" he asked, quickly running out of options.

"It shall be done," His red eyes started to glow. A few seconds later they flashed twice. His voice thundered through the lookout. "Your wish has been granted. I have fulfilled my duty. Farewell."

With that, the dragon turned back into the beam of light that it was before and retreated towards the glowing balls on the ground. They then floated up towards the sky and shot in seven different directions to the corners of the Earth.

"Why did you do that Krillin?" Yamcha asked his bald friend.

"Well… heh heh… you know… I just wanted to give 18 a… chance at… life… and… uh… redemption… because… um… everyone deserves a second chance…" he nervously responded. He didn't know it, but 18 was hiding around the corner of the lookout, listening intently to every word spoken.

"Why DID he do that?" she said quietly to herself. "After all the pain and suffering I've caused…" She got lost in her thoughts when she heard Yamcha speak again.

"That's awfully noble of you, Krillin. Did a little Goku rub off on you?" Yamcha joked towards Krillin. Everyone started laughing, well, all except Gohan. He had not moved since Goku made his announcement, and he still wore that blank expression. It was scaring him a little bit. He walked over to the son of Goku.

"What's wrong kid?" He asked. Gohan didn't respond. In fact, it didn't even seem as thought the boy noticed him. It almost seemed as though the boy was not even there at all.

"Hello? Gohan, is anyone home? Earth to Gohan, are you there!" He said as he waved a hand in front of the half Saiyan's face. He heard the boy mumble something he couldn't make out. Then the boy took off into the sky with blinding speed.

**AAAAA**

"Hello? Gohan, is anyone home? Earth to Gohan, are you there!" He said as he waved a hand in front of the half Saiyan's face.

"It's all my fault…" his whispered to himself, then he took off and flew away as fast as he could. He didn't want to be around anyone, he just wanted to be alone. He landed in a clearing in a forest. He didn't know where he was, and honestly he didn't care. With a cry of anguish he released all that he had held inside. What was hiding behind his blank expression was now flowing from him like a river. Tears fell freely from his eyes and he sobbed so hard that he could hardly breathe.

"Why dad, why did you leave? We could have figured something else out! Why did you run! It's all MY FAULT!!" Gohan screamed as loud as his lungs would let him. It was loud enough to scatter all of the nearby birds and other wildlife.

There he remained for hours, just crying his eyes out and sobbing hard enough to almost pass out from lack of oxygen. Finally, he collapsed to the ground and fell asleep from the sheer exhaustion of this day's activities.


	3. Gohan's reaction

Slowly he tried to open his eyes

**A/N:** Another chapter out… so far, this is all that I have typed, but I have a little more written. Possibly by next week I should have another chapter typed up…

**Last Time:**

"Why dad, why did you leave? We could have figured something else out! Why did you run! It's all MY FAULT!!" Gohan screamed as loud as his lungs would let him. It was loud enough to scatter all of the nearby birds and other wildlife.

There he remained for hours, just crying his eyes out and sobbing hard enough to almost pass out from lack of oxygen. Finally, he collapsed to the ground and fell asleep from the sheer exhaustion of this day's activities.

**WWWWW**

Slowly he tried to open his eyes. He wasn't successful. He didn't know where he was, or why he was here. All he remembered was this bad dream about a monster named Cell, his friends dieing, he father sacrificing his own life and then refusing to return, preferring to remain dead than come back to him and mom. His father would never do that. That just wasn't like him. What a nightmare. Finally, his eyes opened to burry images of his surroundings. Why was he so tired? He tried to force his eyes to focus, but they were not cooperating. He rubbed then a few times and they finally started to come into focus. As his eyes began so see clearly, his mind also began to think clearly.

He finally remembered where he was, well, at least where ever here is, and why he was here. He remembered the horror of that monster, and rage caused by his friend's deaths. He remembered the guilt as his father gave his life, and the joy that he would see him again. Last of all, he remembered his father's words and his shock when he heard them. He remembered the feeling of betrayal. That hurt the worst.

He slowly got to his feet and started towards his house. He chose to walk instead of fly, as he enjoyed the quiet time. It gave him a chance to think about what had happened.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even realize he was approaching his house. He walked up to the door and gave a sigh as he placed his hand on the knob. He readied himself got the onslaught from his mother, afraid of what she might say or do. He would probably get yelled at for his stupidity. Hopefully, she wouldn't bring out the frying pan. He shuddered at the thought of the pan. With a final sigh, he turned the knob and walked into his house.

He quietly closed the door behind him, hoping to not anger his mother any further. When Chi-Chi heard the door close, she ran from the kitchen where she was sitting at the table over to her son. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. He noticed her eyes where red and bloodshot, her hair was messed up, and streaks ran down her cheeks. She must already know what had happened.

"Mom, I'm…" he began to say but was cut of by his mother's finger over his lips. He looked to the floor ashamed of himself and how he let something like this happen. Also ashamed of the fact that his actions had caused his mother to be like this. What a rotten child he was. He killed his father, and caused his mother this torture and sorrow. Yes, he lost his father, but she lost her soul mate. They had been through so much together, and he ended it. Now they would never be able to create any new memories, and it was his fault…

Chi-Chi noticed him do this, and seeming to read his mind, drew him into a tight hug. She rubbed one hand on his back while the other was on the back of his head. Her poor little boy seemed so distraught. He had seen and done more than he should have in two lifetimes, yet he was only 11. He seemed to be taking it well, all things considered.

Gohan, thankful to have a shoulder to cry on let her hold him and let loose another round of tears, while his mother did the same to him.

"It's okay, Gohan… it'll be alright" she repeated into his ear in between sobs…


	4. Mother, Brother, and More Sorrow?

A/N: this came alone a lot faster than I thought it would

**A/N:** this came alone a lot faster than I thought it would. So I have this chapter out now. Besides, the last chapter just didn't seem like a good place to end. So now I give you this chapter. Please review after you read and let me know what you think.

**Last Time:**

Gohan, thankful to have a shoulder to cry on let her hold him and let loose another round of tears, while his mother did the same to him.

"It's okay, Gohan… it'll be alright" she repeated into his ear in between sobs…

**WWWWW**

Nine months later, a very pregnant Chi-Chi sat on the couch in the living room of the Son house. She was due any day now. She wasn't too worried about that though. What she was worried about, was her other son, Gohan.

For the last nine months, he seemed very withdrawn from the world. He didn't seem to be eating much either. He spent great amounts of time staring at the photo albums or out the window or at the sky. She knew he was leaving his room at night, but she didn't know where he was going when he left. She knew because sometimes when she couldn't sleep or was feeling lonely, which was almost every night, she would peak inside his room and watch him sleep. That seemed to comfort her. It made her feel better. But she noticed that he wouldn't be there far more often than when he was.

What was even worse was that he would lie about it to her. He never admitted to going out at night and when she asked if anything was wrong he would look away to the sky or the ground and reply "I'm fine." He never acted or sounded like he was though, but she could never seem to get anything more out of him. She thought it was because he was sad for the loss of his father; they all were. They all missed him dearly. But when he didn't get better, she began to worry. Time continued passing, and here she was, ready to give birth at any moment to a home with no father and a brother who might as well have been gone. She was loosing her family… and she felt so tired…

**AAAAA**

Gohan sat in his room staring out the window. He was depressed, as he always seemed to be these days. Everything that he did reminded him that he was a failure. Every time he looked at his mom and saw the sad and pained look in her eyes, or saw how she would accidentally cook enough food for two Saiyans, even though only one remained…

He blamed himself. It was his fault. His little brother or sister was due any day, and would be born to a life without a father, and it was all his fault. He just HAD to take it upon himself to punish that evil monster, instead of listening to his father or his former mentor.

'They said to finish him off, but noooo… I had to get all cocky and arrogant… Because of me that monster almost won, destroyed Earth and killed everyone I love… I'm such a failure…'

Just then, he sensed a spike in his mother's energy. Gohan feared what this could mean. He did not want to repeat what happened with Cell, so he did not hesitate for one second. He flew out of his door as fast as possible and stopped at his mother's side. She was screaming in agony… He could not figure out why.

"Gohan," she said between screams and labored breaths, "I'm going into labor," she screamed and cried again. "Get some towels and wet them with warm water."

"Maybe, I can get you to a hospital…" he fought to remain strong for his mother's sake. "If we hurry…"

He was cut off my Chi-chi. "No, there is not time" scream "to get to the" moan "hospital, your going to have to help deliver it." She clenched her teeth and eyes against the pain.

A few hours later, Chi-chi was finally finished. Gohan held in his arms a baby, a new life. At that moment, Gohan felt something that he had not felt for some time… he felt happy. He then made a promise to both himself and the newest member of his family.

"I promise to never leave you. And I promise to keep you safe and protect you always. I promise to teach you to be a great person, and how to be happy, something that I have not been for a while." He looked over to his mom and noticed that she did not look to well.

"Mom…?" he asked, a little worried. He had never seen her look like this before. The spark that was usually in her eyes was gone. Her gaze on him and his new little brother seemed unfocused and distant. He did not know what was going on.

"Gohan…" Chi-chi said weakly. "Please… take… care… of… your new… brother… Goten…"

Then she shut her eyes. Gohan shook her slightly, but then felt her energy disappear completely.

"Mom…? Mom? MOM!! NOOO!!" Gohan screamed scaring his new little brother. He fell to his knees crying hysterically, for the second time in less than a year.

**WWWWW**

**A/N:** What a way to end a chapter, huh?


	5. Late Night Disturbance

A/N: Come on people, over 200 hits and still no reviews

**A/N:** Come on people, over 200 hits and still no reviews... is my writing that bad? If it is, let me know how to improve. If you like it let me know what u like about it. I just like you know that you all are enjoying the story.

Well, another chapter out… I'm running out of prewritten stuff, so if it takes a while sry bout that. Like I said in earlier chapters, it will get better… this is the intro to a really long story… Enjoy! And please give me some feedback.

**Last Time:**

"Gohan…" Chi-chi said weakly. "Please… take… care… of… your new… brother… Goten…"

Then she shut her eyes. Gohan shook her slightly, but then felt her energy disappear completely.

"Mom…? Mom? MOM!! NOOO!!" Gohan screamed scaring his new little brother. He fell to his knees crying hysterically, for the second time in less than a year.

**WWWWW**

THUMP-THUMP-THUMP

One eye opened up, still mostly asleep.

BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG

It sounded like someone beating on the back door.

BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG

There it was again…

Rolling slightly out of bed and putting on some slippers, she walked to the foot of the bed and grabbed for the robe hanging on the post on the corner of the bed. She missed. She sighed and rubbed her eyes to try to wake them up, or at least make them stop hurting and burning so much.

BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG

There is was again. She finally managed to grab her rob and drape it over her shoulders. As she walked out of the room, she wrapped it tightly around herself to fight off the cold.

As she got closer to the door, not only could she hear the banging, but a voice as well. She looked at her watch and wondered who would be banging on her door at 1:30 in the morning. Standing just inside the door, she peered through the window next to the door. She was surprised to see Gohan, but still could not make out what he was saying, her head was still a little to cloudy and fuzzy, but she could tell by the sound of his voice that he was panicked and hysterical.

She threw open the door to reveal Gohan standing on the porch outside the door to her house with a baby in one arm, and his mother in his other. She noticed the erratic breathing, red ringed and bloodshot eyes, and tear streaked cheeks.

"Gohan, what happened?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"It's… mom… she's… SHE'S GONE!" he screamed between sobs.

She tried to get near him, to try to console him. He just push right past her and set his mother's body on the couch.

"Is that…?" Bulma asked, looking at the baby after Gohan seemed to calm slightly.

"His… his name is Goten. Mom… lived just long enough to name him. He… he was born and mom told me to take care of him. Then… she died… I don't know what happened…" his voice trailed off as he started to cry harder again.

"Gohan, why don't you go to the guest room and try to get some sleep. That will help you more than you think it might. Chi-chi always told me you haven't been sleeping well ever since Cell…" she stopped suddenly hoping that she did not remind Gohan to much about his father. 'Poor guy, he's only 11 years old and he looses his mother and his father so close together'

Gohan walked out of the living room towards the guest room in the giant maze called Capsule Corporation. Finally, he reached the room and fell into the bed. He lay there for a few minutes; his mind to cloudy to even think about what he would do tomorrow. Finally, sleep snuck up on him and he was able to get a little rest.

**WWWWW**

**A/N:** Sorry that this one is short… the shortest so far… but the next chapter has a time jump, so it seemed to make the most sense to stop here... Later everyone!!


	6. Garden Memorial

A/N: Ok, so this will be even shorter than the last chapter… Again, the breakdown of how it turned out, this just seems to be

**A/N:** Ok, so this will be even shorter than the last chapter… Again, the breakdown of how it turned out, this just seems to be the most understandable breakup. Again, please let me know what you think; good, bad or anywhere in between. Thanks for reading everyone, and enjoy the story!

**Last Time:**

Gohan walked out of the living room towards the guest room in the giant maze called Capsule Corporation. Finally, he reached the room and fell into the bed. He lay there for a few minutes; his mind to cloudy to even think about what he would do tomorrow. Finally, sleep snuck up on him and he was able to get a little rest.

**WWWWW**

Present Time

Standing in the garden in the back if Capsule Corp, Gohan looked at the two tombstones. He looked at the first. It said 'Goku, loving husband and father; savior of Earth. May a good friend rest in peace.' A sneer formed on his face. His gaze drifted to the other one. He read the words for what seemed like the millionth time. 'Chi-chi, loving wife and mother of two; she was loyal at all times, a steady hand in times of stress. May a good friend rest in peace.' He looked to his right at the small boy at his side. Goten looked up at his big brother, not seeming to understand.

'Why would he? He's only four years old,' Gohan thought to himself. With a slight nod of his head, Gohan motioned to his brother that he could go. Goten understood this motion. Gohan would do it almost every week when they came out to the gravestones. They both would just stand there, Gohan deep in thought, Goten just because his brother liked him to be there. Goten ran off looking for his "other brother" Trunks.

Gohan thought back over these last four years. So many things had changed…


	7. Doctors Exam

A/N: Alright, another chapter up… I know, it is still going slow, but this is the back story… please review and let me know wh

**A/N:** Alright, another chapter up… I know, it is still going slow, but this is the back story… please review and let me know what you think

**Last Time: **

'Why would he? He's only four years old,' Gohan thought to himself. With a slight nod of his head, Gohan motioned to his brother that he could go. Goten understood this motion. Gohan would do it almost every week when they came out to the gravestones. They both would just stand there, Gohan deep in thought, Goten just because his brother liked him to be there. Goten ran off looking for his "other brother" Trunks.

Gohan thought back over these last four years. So many things had changed…

**WWWWW **

4 Years Earlier

Gohan opened his eyes. The events of last night were the first thing to come his mind. He got there at 1:30amlast night. He looked at the clock on the nightstand. It read 6:00am in bright red. How could he have fallen asleep after what had happened? He should have stayed up to take care of is mother. After a mental scolding of himself, he looked at the clock again: 6:15am

'I wonder if anyone else is awake yet,' he thought. He walked to the door and turned the handle while trying to sense everyone's energies. He shook his head. He could not seem to concentrate enough to sense them, his mind was still to cloudy from grief and sleep, well, more appropriately the lack of sleep. He hadn't been sleeping well since dad died. Every night he would sneak out and train. He had wanted to become a warrior, not just a fighter. He didn't want anyone else to loose their life because of him.

He didn't know that his mother knew about him leaving at night. He knew she wouldn't approve of his late night training sessions. She wanted him to study, not train. He didn't realize it was adding to her stress, that it would have been better to tell her

Walking down the hall he saw Vegeta in the kitchen, stuffing his face. The Prince didn't seem to notice the boy walk past, or at least if he did notice, he didn't acknowledge his presence. He continued walking, not sure where he was going, just following his feet, too deep in thought to care.

"Hey kiddo, are you feeling any better?" Bulma asked snapping him from his thoughts. He nodded his head in answer to her question. He felt worse, he was just trying to push it deep down. He didn't want people to try comforting him right now.

He finally looked up from the floor and noticed he was in the "hospital" of Capsule Corp. It was basically where anyone who was injured during their experiments while working was taken. Looking around he saw a large tank in the far right corner of the room. 'I never knew this place had such a big hospital room' he thought.

"That's a rejuvenation tank," Bulma said, noticing Gohan staring questioningly at the large tank. "I built it for when Vegeta get a little to into his training."

Gohan just sighed and continued his scanning. A few counters, a fridge, some cabinets. On the left side of the room were a couple of tables. There was a person on one, but he couldn't see who because the head was blocked by Bulma and the body was covered by a sheet. Gohan could sense two energies, but one wasn't coming for the person on the table. Bulma had returned to her work on the person and walked away from the body on the table. Gohan watched her walk to one of the cabinets, open it, pull out a box and walk back. He finally noticed where the other energy was. There was a man on the other side of the table from where Bulma stood. He and Bulma seemed to be examining the body. Gohan took a few steps closer and finally saw the face of the body. It was his mother.

'What are they doing to her?' he screamed in his mind. 'She is already dead, they can't help her!'

"What are you doing?" Gohan surprised himself with how hostile his voice sounded.

Bulma had almost forgotten Gohan was there, and was also taken back by his tone. "Don't worry; Dr Ryo and I were trying to figure out what happened to her."

Dr Ryo looked up from the body. He was a fairly short man, somewhere around five feet, but he was extremely lean, and Gohan thought he looked funny. He had fairly long black hair brought together in a tight ponytail high on the back of his head. Gohan figured him to be around 25, and wondered how he and Bulma knew each other. He finally spoke.

"I believe the cause of death was a ruptured heart," Dr Ryo seemed to say to himself, until Gohan noticed the small microphone in his hand. Gohan also was surprised by how deep his voice was for such a small man. Ms Briefs informed me the patient had a very troubling and stressful last few months. I believe that the loss of he husband combined with her son entering a deep state od depression and distancing himself from life and the child that was growing inside of her, caused great amounts of stress on her heart. This stress caused it to strain and rupture during the birth of her second son…"

Dr Ryo continued on, but Gohan wasn't listening any more. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Not only did he kill his father, but nine months later he killed his mother too.

Suddenly his back hit the wall. He didn't even realize he was walking backwards. His back slid down the wall until he was sitting on the ground, clutching his knees to his chest and burying his head in his arms. Bulma noticed this and walked towards him. When she was a few steps from him, he shot up startling her.

"Where's Goten?" he shouted. Bulma was surprised. Where had this come from? "Where is he!" he shouted again.

Dr Ryo looked up from his work and stopped dictating into the microphone. "This woman's youngest son is with Ms Briefs' mother. We still need to test him to make sure he will be alright."

"Is he… doing okay?" Gohan meekly responded, obviously relieved that his brother was still alive.

"I believe he should be fine, but I'd like to keep him here for observation for the next few days." Dr Ryo responded.

"Okay…" Gohan sighed as he tried to sense his little brother. Dr Ryo went back to his recording and Bulma to helping him.

Gohan sensed Bulma's mom and took off running towards where she was. Down a hall; a right turn; down a second hall; a left turn. He could feel himself getting closer. Another left turn. He was so close. He had to see his brother, his only remaining family. He could feel them through a door on the left. He stopped his running outside the door. He gently knocked. A small voice inside the door quietly answered the knock with a "come in."

Gently opening the door, Gohan entered to see Goten in the arms of Mrs. Briefs. Gohan released a sigh he didn't even know he was holding in when he saw his brother sleeping peacefully and sucking on his thumb. This baby was all he had left. He walked over and placed his hand on his little brother's head and renewed his promise. 'I promise to you I will never leave you, Goten, and I will never let anyone hurt you.'


	8. What's going on in Orange Star?

Gohan woke up the next day relieved that his brother would be okay

**A/N:** I finally figured where I will end part 1. And even better, I have that all written out on paper. I just now need to type it. I know I listed this under a Gohan/Videl fic, and she will be in it. She will first appear in this chapter, and will appear again somewhere further into part1 (I haven't divided the chapters yet, I just wrote it). After that… she will be there, but I'm not sure where (I haven't written it yet). Go ahead and read away, but could I get some reviews? Let me know if you like the story, if you like where it's headed and all that jazz. Enjoy!

**Last Time:**

Gently opening the door, Gohan entered to see Goten in the arms of Mrs. Briefs. Gohan released a sigh he didn't even know he was holding in when he saw his brother sleeping peacefully and sucking on his thumb. This baby was all he had left. He walked over and placed his hand on his little brother's head and renewed his promise. 'I promise to you I will never leave you, Goten, and I will never let anyone hurt you.'

**WWWWW**

Gohan woke up the next day relieved that his brother would be okay. After breakfast, he thought he would go to his house and gather all his things to bring to Capsule Corp, Bulma told him last night it would be okay if he and Goten stayed there. He walked out the door and took off towards his house. He passed over the city on the way, and he noticed a very large crowd gathered.

'I wonder what's going on in Orange Star.' He thought. This was the city his mother used to send him to when he went shopping for her. He also found that he liked to wander the streets or sit and watch the people go about their daily lives. He landed in an alley a few blocks away. He walked out and noticed a large stage constructed in the middle of the city's park. The crowd of people gathered around was enormous. He walked closer, coming up on the side of the stage. As he reached the edge of the crowd, a short chunky man walked up to the microphone on the stage.

**AAAAA**

It was a sunny day in Orange Star City, 'The perfect type of day for this announcement' thought the mayor. He couldn't believe this was happening. It was such an honor. He couldn't believe the city council went for it. Well, actually, he could. I mean, the guy's a savior!

"Ladies and gentlemen of Orange Star City, I appreciate your coming here. I have a wonderful announcement to make. The council of this city has agreed to my proposition. Starting tomorrow, we will now be living in the city with the Great Hero, Hercule Satan! He has agreed to move to our city! The greatest man alive will be living with us in Orange Star City!" The mayor held up a hand with his index and middle fingers in the shape of a V.

The crowd went insane with the announcement. The savior, the man who beat Cell was moving to their city. They were beside themselves.

"Please, settle down. I have another announcement. Mr. Satan is here today!" shouted the mayor to the crowd.

Hercule walked out from behind the curtain on the stage built for that day. As he approached the microphone, the crowd went even more insane. He stood in front of the microphone with both hands high up in the air, Vs on both hands.

"Wah-ha ha! Who's the man who saved the Earth! Who's your hero! I have decided to move to Orange Star City to settle with my family. Wah-ha-ha-ha! Now, I'd like to introduce my family. First, my beautiful wife, Demona." A lady walked out, but she didn't look like she was doing to well. She was average height and had midnight black hair and bright blue eyes. She was very pale. "Next, my beautiful daughter, Videl." A young girl walked out next. She looked about 9 or 10 years old. She was very short and had the same midnight black hair and bright blue eyes as her mother. Hercule moved between his wife and daughter, and placed an arm around each one's shoulders. "We are so happy to be here!"

The crowd exploded with excitement once again. Everyone seemed excited by this life changing announcement by the savior, well, everyone but one person; the young Videl Satan. Honestly, she was happy where they were. She didn't want to move. She missed her friends, and she wanted to go back to her old house.

She was at least happy for her father, though. He defeated that evil monster Cell. But one thing did nag at her mind; what happened to those other people that were there, the ones that her father called the "tricksters" and "magicians"? Something just did not feel right, and it made it a little hard to celebrate, even this long after it happened.

Hercule noticed the displeased look on his daughter's face. It had been like that since he told her they were moving again. With another roaring laugh, he held his hands high once again and announced their departure. As they walked toward the curtain, the mayor walked up to the microphone once again.

"People, please, I have one last announcement to make. Mr. Hercule Satan: in honor of your glorious victory over the evil villain Cell and your decision to move here and finally settle your family, the city council agreed unanimously to change this great city's name. As of tomorrow morning, you will no longer be living in the city called Orange Star City. It will be called…" he let the words hang in the air for a few seconds, for a more dramatic effect, "Satan City!"

Again the crowd exploded with wild cheer and praise. Hercule ran back to the front of the stage with his hands in the air again giving off thunderous cackling laughter. Videl smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand as she shook her head and silently groaned. She jumped off the back of the stage and started walking down the street. She glanced over her shoulder at the mob of people, all idolizing her father. He had gotten down from the stage and was signing autographs for the masses that flocked in front of him. The people thrust papers, shirts, sporting equipment, women's chests; everything but kitchen sinks were held before him, and he signed every single one, at 20 zenie a signature, of course.

'What a scam' Videl thought as she turned back around. Looking at the ground as she walked, she thought about the life she had to leave behind, again. This was the fourth time they had moved in the last two years. The first three came before her father beat Cell. He chose to be a professional fighter, and that just didn't seem to pay the bills. So they had to move, to somewhere cheaper. After he beat Cell, however, the money seemed to roll in. Endorsement deals, interviews, talk shows… the list of thing grew and grew with everyday. It had been like this for the last nine months. Videl didn't think she could handle much more of this.

"Little girl, look out!" a screaming voice broke her thoughts. She looked up dazed by her own lack of attention to see she was in the middle of the street, and just in front of her was a police chase. The car they were chasing was going to hit her! It was going to fast to swerve or stop. It was a few feet from her, so she let a small whimper as she braced herself for the impact.


	9. Who's That Strange Boy?

Gohan had a bewildered stare on his face

**A/N:** Another chapter out. The good news is that I have all of part 1 written out, and just need to type all of it. Insert here all the review stuff. Let me know what u think. Enjoy the story and be looking for more soon. I should be able to have all of it typed within a week, but we'll see what happens. That's all for now…

**Last Time: **

"Little girl, look out!" a screaming voice broke her thoughts. She looked up dazed by her own lack of attention to see she was in the middle of the street, and just in front of her was a police chase. The car they were chasing was going to hit her! It was going to fast to swerve or stop. It was a few feet from her, so she let a small whimper as she braced herself for the impact.

**WWWWW**

Gohan had a bewildered stare on his face. He was looking at the man who took all the credit for his victory over Cell. If these people even knew half the true story, they would realize how big of a fake and a liar he was. Oh well, it was better off that way. He didn't want the recognition. He didn't want the masses flocking to him like lost sheep. He has happy in his quiet, anonymous existence with his mother and father… well, now with his brother and the Briefs. At least someone who liked the attention was getting it, someone who could handle it. And from the looks of it, he almost seemed to enjoy it. What a buffoon.

"Little girl, look out!" a screaming voice broke his bewildered stare. He turned to see a younger girl standing in the middle of the street about 20 feet away from him. A car was a not to far in front of her and was speeding right towards her.

'I've got to do something!' Gohan thought. He ran as fast a he could towards her, faster than the surrounding humans could see. 'I don't know if I'll make it in time!'

**AAAAA**

'Oh no! I don't want to die' Videl thought closing her eyes as the car was seconds from hitting her. She was expecting bone crushing pain. She was expecting agony. She was expecting… to die.

She felt a sharp pain on her stomach, then her shoulder, then her elbow and back.

But nothing else. Nothing happened.

'What in the world? Am I dead?' She thought. She opened her eyes to see she was sitting on the side of the road and saw the speeding car driving further down the street followed by the police cars. Then she felt something around her waist. She looked down to see a pair of arms. She traced the arms back to the owner. Her face turned bright red when she noticed that she was sitting on the owner of the arms. She stood up quickly, breaking the hold on her waist.

"Th-thank you very much sir, you saved my life. I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you." Videl said to the boy who still sat on the ground before her. He looked up at her. She saw his jet black spiky wild hair and dark black eyes. 'He looks so… familiar. Almost like I've seen him somewhere before. I wonder why?' The crowd around the two cheered and clapped, amazed by the heroics they had just seen, well, they didn't really see the heroics, just the outcome.

**AAAAA**

"Th-thank you very much sir, you saved my life. I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you." The young girl said. Gohan released his deep breath he didn't even realize he was holding in; relieved he made it there in time. He looked up to the young girl he had just saved, and his eyes met her thankful gaze. She had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. The crowd around the two cheered and clapped, amazed by the heroics they had just seen, well, they didn't really see the heroics, just the outcome. Gohan nervously stood up. He didn't want to be here. I didn't want the attention of all these people. He had to get away. But the people were everywhere. He looked to his left, people, behind him, more people, to his right, an opening down a long alleyway.

'That's my way out…' He thought. He looked back at the girl. By the way she stood; he could tell she was alright. She might be a little sore tomorrow, but she was unhurt, so he bolted down the alley. It wasn't as fast as he could, but still faster than most humans.

**AAAAA**

"Ah, my little girl! Are you okay?" the gruff voice of Hercule could be heard above the confused murmurs of the crowd. "What happened?"

"I don't know" Videl answered truthfully. "I was walking and the car came speeding down the street and I was about to be hit. The next thing I know, I was sitting on the curb next to the boy who saved me. I told him thank you and he looked around nervously and took off down that alley." Videl pointed in the direction the mystery boy went.

"It was amazing!" one of the spectators said. "It was almost like the boy appeared out of nowhere. Then he grabbed your daughter around the waist and pulled her out of the path of the car."

"Why would he run for? What did he look like? Did anyone recognize the boy?" Hercule asked the crowd

The same response came from each one. "No, sorry. Don't recognize him; just remember that he was young, black spiky and wild hair, and black eyes."

'I wonder why he would just take off like that.' Videl wondered. 'And how could he be that fast where no one saw where he came from? Someday, I'll find out who he was, and why he took off like that.'

**AAAAA**

Gohan stopped a few blocks away. He leaned against the wall and fell to the ground, a smile on his face.

'Wow, I can't believe what happened… I have to be more careful. Bulma and mom have both warned me about using my power in public. I could have been caught and discovered. I'm just glad that I was able to reach her in time… That girl… those eyes… I wonder who she is. And what was she doing in the middle of the street?'

He stood back up and looked around. There was no one around so he took off into the sky towards his old house.

'Still, I can't believe it, and in front of all those people. If mom was still here, she would be furious. She would probably even bring out the frying pan…' He shuddered slightly at the thought of the piece of cookware. 'I better not tell Bulma, because she'd be mad too.'

He got back to his old house and put all of his belongings into some capsules Bulma gave him.

He opened the door that led to his mom's old room. It was always so clean and tidy, the whole house was. Not this time though. Because of his mother's pregnancy, she didn't do much cleaning. She would try, and he would stop her. But when he tried to clean for her, she would order him to go study.

He walked out to the living room. He looked at the couch. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he thought about the last time he was here.

He could have sworn he heard his mother's voice again, but it was probably just his mind playing tricks on him. He remembered her last words.

Gohan… Please… take… care… of… your new… brother… Goten…

"I will, mom. Don't you worry about it." He said to the empty house.

He walked out the front door and silently closed it behind him, for what may be the last time.

With tears in his eyes, he gave his childhood home one last look and walked a few steps from the door. Then he took off towards Capsule Corp, his new home.

**WWWWW**

**A/N:** Well, this puts Part1 at about ½ done. Like I said above, look for more updates soon. Please take a minute to review, I'd like to know if u like my work. See ya later!!


	10. Videl's Phone Call

A/N: Well, I've got some good news for the loyal readers… I have most of part1 typed, so be expecting a few chapters to be com

**A/N:** Well, I've got some good news for the loyal readers… I have most of part1 typed, so be expecting a few chapters to be coming up in the next few days. Like always, send a review and let me know what u think.

Thanks to Videl161 for the first review for this story (and my first one ever!) and for the kind words!

Like I said, I'll get the new chapters up asap, cuz I got a few of them typed already… Enjoy!

**Last Time:**

"I will, mom. Don't you worry about it." He said to the empty house.

He walked out the front door and silently closed it behind him, for what may be the last time.

With tears in his eyes, he gave his childhood home one last look and walked a few steps from the door. Then he took off towards Capsule Corp, his new home.

**WWWWW**

RING-RING

"Hello, Satan Residence." A stiff voice answered the phone.

"Um, could I please speak to Videl?" the voice on the other end asked.

"May I ask who's calling?" the stiff voice responded.

"Tell her it's Erasa." The other voice said.

"One moment please, I will go get her." The stiff voice responded. The butler who answered the phone set the receiver down and walked up the stair case. He walked down a call and stopped at a door and knocked lightly.

A small voice on the other side of the door answered, "Come in, the door is open."

The butler opened the door. "Miss Videl, there is a call for you. A Miss Erasa is on the line in the living room."

"Erasa? I'll take it in here." She answered as she picked up the phone in her room. "Hello?"

"That's no way to greet your best friend, now is it?" The squeaky voice answered back through the phone.

"What's up girl? How have you been?"

"Vi, I've got some great news!"

"What is it Erasa?"

"My family might be moving to Orange Star City!" she screamed through the phone.

"Seriously? I can't believe it! When would you be coming?"

"Next week, isn't that awesome?"

"I can't wait til you get here!"

"Has anything happened in the week you've been gone?"

"Yea, at the announcement of our family's moving here, I was almost run over by a speeding car."

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Erasa asked nervously.

"Well, I was walking down the street and the car was being chased by the police and was headed right for me. Then the next thing I know, I'm on the ground next to this strange boy. He jumped in front of the car, grabbed me, and pulled me to safety. I stood up and thanked him and he took off and ran away. No one around even saw where he came from, or where he went. It was the strangest thing."

Videl could tell through the phone that Erasa was in shock. So she continued. "He was amazing. He had these deep black eyes, and this crazy wild spiky black hair. He was… kinda cute too. And his speed was tremendous. Someday, I want to be as fast as that."

"Did you just say that a boy was cute?"

"I-I-I… I said no such thing! I'm Videl Satan… I would never say anything like that!" Videl screamed as her entire face blushed a vibrant red.

"Whatever, Vi. Look, I gotta go, I'll talk to you next week when I get there, ok?"

"Ok, talk to you later Erasa."

"Bye."

"Bye." Videl hung up the phone. She thought again about that weird mystery boy who saved her life last week. It was weird, but she couldn't seem to stop thinking about him… especially his eyes… They were all black, but they seemed so deep, and almost afraid…

'I wonder if I'll ever see him again?' she thought. 'And I wonder who he is?'


	11. I Need A Ship

A/N: Another chapter out… about 2/3 through part one by the end of this one

**A/N:** Another chapter out… about 3/4 through part1 by the end of this one. Read, Review and all the junk that goes with it… Enjoy!

Thanks to Doom187 for the reviews… I appreciate the feedback. The reason I broke the chapters how I did was because I thought it just seemed to go better… But I think I like ur idea of the longer chapters…

Opening the floor to all readers: Do you like longer or shorter chapters? Doom187 told me to make chapters longer, and I think I'll agree with him. Until I get an overwhelming amount of requests for short chapters, I think I'm gonna make them longer. I have been averaging just under 1000 words a chapter (if I leave out ch 6 cuz it was REALLY short… just over 900 if 6 is included) Let me know what all you readers out there think.

**Last Time:**

"Bye." Videl hung up the phone. She thought again about that weird mystery boy who saved her life last week. It was weird, but she couldn't seem to stop thinking about him… especially his eyes… They were all black, but they seemed so deep, and almost afraid…

'I wonder if I'll ever see him again?' she thought. 'And I wonder who he is?'

**WWWWW**

Present Time

"Bulma, I really appreciate you doing this for me. Are you sure you don't mind watching Goten for me?" Gohan asked.

"Don't worry; it'll be ready by tomorrow. It is just finished it's charging and fueling and I put everything you asked for. And no, I didn't tell Vegeta about the Gravity Machine I installed in it." Bulma winked at Gohan and held up a single finger, "Besides, he would hate me if he found out. But really, do you think up to 3000x's Earth's gravity is safe to be training in while you're alone in space?" she asked worried.

"Don't worry about that. That's why you put in the rejuvenation tank, remember?"

"I still worry about you, kid. I've known you for, what, like 11 years now? Yeah, you're basically an adult now, but I still worry with you going into space alone. You've been like another son to me these last four years…" her voice trailed out as she thought back to the night that he showed up on her door step in tears. "Anyways, it's late, go get some sleep. The ship should be ready tomorrow, sometime around noon."

"Thanks again, Bulma. See you tomorrow in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she responded with a small smile.

Gohan returned to his room. As he opened the door, he noticed Goten asleep on his bed. Goten had been doing this a lot recently, ever since Gohan told Bulma that he wanted a ship to travel into space. Goten told him everyday that he didn't want Gohan to go. He talked about how he would "miss his big brother" or how he "wouldn't feel safe" without his big brother.

It was true. Gohan had never let Goten out of his sight. He felt bad for his little brother, but this was something he had to do. Something out there was calling him, but he didn't know what. He just told Bulma and Goten that he needed to take a vacation, but there was more to this trip than that. He said that he wanted to visit his friends on New Namek, but he also secretly planned a few other stops.

But now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. He slid into bed next to his brother and drifted into sleep. It wouldn't be peaceful; since he had that same dream about what happened almost five years ago… his greatest failure in life… the Cell Games.

**AAAAA**

2 Years Ago

Gohan ate breakfast with Goten and Vegeta. Plate after plate disappeared in front of the three. Even though Goten was only two, he defiantly had a Saiyan's appetite. As he ate, Gohan thought about the dream he had last night. It seemed to be the only other dream that he has had besides the nightmare about Cell. This one, however just seemed so real.

He was on a planet that looked just like Old Namek. A soft female voice would speak into his mind and say "Come to me Gohan. I need you. In two years you must come to me."

He didn't know what it meant, or if it was real, but something about it just really shook him up. He brought himself back to reality to see a confused look on Vegeta's face. Gohan wondered why until he realized he had stopped eating mid bite and was staring directly at Vegeta.

"What is it brat?" came Vegeta's gruff voice. Gohan just blinked at him. A growl from Vegeta caused him to look away and resume eating.

What could this dream mean?

**AAAAA**

One Year Ago

"Come to me Gohan. I need you. In one year you must come to me." The sweet voice rang in his ears as his eyes shot open. He looked at his alarm clock and in big red numbers it said 2:30am. "…In one year, you must come to me."

The voice still rang in his ears. This wasn't the first time he heard to voice while awake. For the last two months, he had been having the dream, and he had been hearing the voice while awake. He got out of bed and put on his dark blue gi.

He quietly walked out of his room and eventually walked out of the gigantic dome of Capsule Corp. He took off and flew to a remote island about 2,000 miles from home.

'Heh, home' he thought. 'I used to have a home. I had a family. It's my fault that father is gone, that much is true. But it was his selfishness that caused mom to die.' Venom dripped from every word he spoke to himself within his own mind. 'Vegeta is right. He is a third class clown.'

He landed on his island, well, his new island since Piccolo found all of his old ones. He wanted to train by himself. He didn't want anyone else to know his power. He liked it when they all thought he didn't train.

He would always refuse to spar with Vegeta or Piccolo, no matter how much they pressed him. Vegeta would always mock him saying how he had grown weak and is not a true Saiyan. He liked that. He would always push his power level way down, to around the same level as his father was when he first fought Vegeta. He was so used to it the he did it with out even thinking about it.

This last year, he had been training extra hard, both mentally and physically. He actually spent more time in meditation training his mind as he did throwing punches and kicks and energy blasts.

'That is the difference between a fighter and a warrior' he though as he sat down on the beach of "training island 13" as he called it. 'A warrior has a sharp and strong mind, not just brute strength in the muscles.'

Staring off at the water beyond the beach, he thought for a moment about that girl. It had been a year since the incident, but even to this day he couldn't stop thinking about her and those bright blue eyes.

He settled his mind and entered a deep meditation.

A half hour into his meditation, something strange happened; something that had never happened before. His dream came to him while he was meditating.

He was standing on that planet again.

"Come to me Gohan" the soft sweet voice beckoned to him. "I need you" it sounded so desperate, like she had been waiting for an eternity for him.

"In one year, you must come to me." This time instead of being in his head, the voice was coming from behind him. He turned around quickly and saw a woman standing with her back to him. She wore a long white gown that seemed as though it was glowing and had waist length light green hair that also seemed to be glowing.

"Who are you?" he asked her back.

"You will know when the time is right, Gohan." She responded without moving a muscle.

"You tell me I must come to you. Where will I go to find you?" he asked as he took a step towards her with his hand reaching out to touch her on the shoulder.

The voice in his head responded, "When the time is right, all will be revealed to you. All that must be known will be known…" Just as his hand was about to make contact, it passed right through her. "Farewell, for now. You will see me again in exactly one year," said the voice as the body before him slowly became transparent and then finally disappeared.

His eyes snapped open. 'That was the weirdest thing…' he thought to himself as he stood up. 'I think that that is enough for this morning,' as he shot into the sky flying home. When he got back and lay down and looked at the clock. It read 4:30am.

'Wow that took longer than I thought.' And he drifted into sleep while pondering the recent turn of events.

**AAAAA**

A Few Hours Later

BAM

He could have sworn he was hit in the stomach by 100 tons of cement… or a Kamehameha from Cell… whatever it was, it wasn't pleasant.

Gohan opened his eyes to see a black haired rug-rat sitting on his stomach.

'Close enough,' he thought. Then he noticed another blur or lavender flying through the air, seconds from impact.

BAM

'This is not gonna be a good day!' he thought, mentally slapping himself for falling back asleep and for not sensing the terror twins when they entered the room.

**AAAAA**

A Few Days Later

BAM

'Wow, my reaction time sucks when I first wake up,' Gohan thought. Now he had two half saiyan "twin terrors" sitting on his stomach.

"Mom says it's time to wake up for breakfast, Gohan," Goten said. Gohan never said anything when his brother referred to Bulma as mom or Trunks as his brother. Basically, as far as he knew, they were. Bulma said it was best for Goten not to talk too much about Goku and Chi-chi. Goten knew, but didn't acknowledge it to much. Bulma didn't mind Goten calling her mom either.

Gohan rolled out of bed, sending the terrors to the ground; which they hit with a thud. Gohan took a quick shower and got dressed. He paused for a second to look out the window towards the sky. "When will the time be right?" he whispered out loud to the sky, while slowly shaking his head. Then he walked out of his room to get some food.

After breakfast had been inhaled, Gohan went to one of the labs where Bulma was working. As he entered, she was working on repairing a Hover-bike. She didn't notice him as he walked in.

"Bulma?" he said. She lifted her head to look at him.

"Oh, sorry… I didn't hear you come in. Good morning! What can I do for ya kid?" She asked while chuckling slightly.

"Well, this may seem a bit extreme… but I need a spaceship."

Her eyes got wide as she looked at him. "What do you need it for?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"Well… I just… wanted to take a vacation… ya know… get away, be alone… and… to… umm… visit my friends on New Namek."

"Huh. A vacation you say? When will you need it by?"

"In about a year or so. I drew up some plans with some of the things that I'd like for it to have." He said as he handed her some pieces of papers he had been working on since he had the dream while meditating.

"Wow… these are… wow… 3000x's gravity? AND a rejuvenation tank? Good thing you're giving me a year. Even that might be pushing it. These are… big demands Gohan."

"I know, but I know you can do it. Please Bulma?"

"Ok, I'll do it. I'll start tomorrow."

"Thank Bulma. Oh, one more thing; please don't tell Vegeta about the 3000x's gravity…" he trailed off.

"Understood… That could be a bit of a headache…" They both erupted in a fit of laughter.


	12. The New Dream and The Upper Level

A/N: Well, Part1 is coming near to the end… probably one more chapter after this

**A/N:** Well, Part1 is coming near to the end… probably one more chapter after this. I'll try to get it up before the end of the morning… But we'll see… Like always, please review (it makes me feel special…)… Enjoy!

**Last Time:**

"Ok, I'll do it. I'll start tomorrow."

"Thank Bulma. Oh, one more thing; please don't tell Vegeta about the 3000x's gravity…" he trailed off.

"Understood… That could be a bit of a headache…" They both erupted in a fit of laughter.

**WWWWW**

Present

Gohan woke up with Goten still sleeping next to him on his bed. 'Wow, I usually never wake up before Goten,' he thought with a chuckle. He looked at the clock and it showed him it was 7:30am. He decided after grabbing a quick breakfast to head back to Training Island 19 (Piccolo had become rather good at tracing Gohan to his training islands. He had found five in the last six months. Sheesh… doesn't he have anything better to do?)

He landed and sat on a rock near to a small stream. Then he closed his eyes and cleared his mind.

Then he was on that planet again.

"Come to me Gohan," the sweet voice said in his head, "I need you," this time it was behind him. It had been a year since the last time that he had this dream. But like last time, he quickly turned around to see the back of the green haired woman in the glowing white dress.

"You're back. I thought you had forgotten about me," Gohan joked to the mystery woman.

"I could never forget about you Gohan. I need you."

Gohan figured she didn't get the joke. "I don't suppose the time is right to tell me what's going on, is it?"

"Yes and no," she responded. Then she did something he wasn't expecting; she turned around.

Gohan's jaw dropped to the floor. He was so stunned by her beauty he was speechless. His eyes locked with hers. They were the most uncommon and captivating shade of green he had ever seen. And they seemed to glow just like her hair. Then he scanned the rest of her face. Her skin was flawless, her face the perfect shape. His eyes traced lower to her dress. It was not tight or revealing by any stretch of the imagination, but by her bare arms, he could see she had very tone muscles and again flawless skin.

'Oh my… she's…' he searched his mind for the right word, 'perfect.'

"The time is right to reveal some information to you. Unfortunately, I cannot reveal all; too much is at stake. First, allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Gwendolyn, third in the house of Star. I come from a planet called Yaketsu. I was sent here by my father Eric, first in the house of Star to convince you to come to planet Yaketsu when the time is right."

She paused for a second to see if Gohan needed her to clarify anything. A slight nod from him showed her that he understood.

She continued. "My father, Eric, is keeper of the Ancient Prophecies, as he is the only one that can still read the prophecies inscribed by the Ancients. He sent me here because the oldest of the prophecies speaks about you."

"How do you know that it speaks of me?" He asked

"The prophecy speaks of a half Saiyan, the first ever to be born on a blue planet in the Northern Quadrant. It speaks of this half Saiyan's incredible power. Yet even with this tremendous power, he has a pure heart."

"It's true that I am half Saiyan, but how do you know it isn't talking about a different one? How do you know that I am the first one? Or the one it talks about?"

"I have been watching the Saiyans for 7,000 of your Earth years. During this time, no Saiyan has ever had an offspring that was not a full Saiyan. Their culture would not allow it."

"7,000 years? Just how old are you?" Gohan asked with his jaw touching the ground.

"I would be considered to be an age 20,000 of your Earth years."

If it was possible, Gohan's jaw dropped even further. '20,000!! Yikes! Well, she does look awful good for a 20,000 year old,' Gohan thought as he picked up his jaw and replaced the look with a smirk.

"Thank you for the complement, Gohan, but there are more important things than that of my physical appearance. The reason we have contacted you is because of what the second oldest prophecy says."

"What does that one say?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot reveal that yet, and for that I am sorry. But just know that is specifically mentions the one from the oldest prophecy."

"Just how old are these ancient prophecies?"

"We are unsure, but we believe them to be several billions of your Earth years old."

Once again, Gohan's jaw touched the ground.

Gwen continued, "When you reach your ship, set a course for the coordinates for the location that you call planet Namek. We are aware that the planet was destroyed, but that location would be convenient for us to assist you in reaching us on Yaketsu. I will speak to you again when I see you on Yaketsu. Until then, farewell."

Again, she started fading from sight. Once she had fully disappeared, his eyes snapped open. He was back on Training Island 19.

"Billion year old prophecies? A 20,000 year old beauty? Can this even be possible?" he asked the wind and the stream.

"Come to me Gohan, I need you," Gwen's voice said in his head and rang in his ears. He shook his head slightly as he took off and flew back to Capsule Corp.

**AAAAA**

He arrived at Capsule Corp about 30 minutes later. He landed next to his ship Bulma built for him. He looked at it and admired its construction, yet again, and wondered if it was ready yet.

"For as anxious as you were last night, I'm surprised that you weren't here at exactly noon asking if it was ready. "Bulma's voice said from behind him.

"What do you mean? I left at 8:00am this morning, and I've only been gone a few hours at most." Gohan replied with a puzzled look on his face.

Bulma shot him a worried glance. "Gohan, are you feeling alright? Are you sure you want to leave today?" She asked.

"Yeah, I feel fine… What's wrong? What time is it?"

"It's almost 4:00pm."

"Yikes! That took longer than I thought it did!"

"What did?"

"Oh, nothing… heh heh… nothing at all…" He grinned and chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

Bulma looked at him suspiciously. There was defiantly something that he wasn't telling her. "Ok… anyways… let me give you the grand tour of the ship."

As they walked towards the entry door, Gohan looked at the ship, admiring its size and shape. He thought that it looked a lot like the one his father used to travel to Namek so many years ago. It was a giant black and white ball with four legs coming out of the bottom.

"Have you been reading the manuals I gave you?" Bulma asked once they reached the entry door.

Gohan nodded his head and reached up for the pad to put in the entry code. He pressed zero-three-two-six-star-pound-zero-two-one-two-star. The door hissed loudly as it shot out steam from around the edges. The main door opened downward to reveal a staircase.

"I'm surprised that you remembered the code," Bulma said, slightly shocked, "but I guess I shouldn't underestimate you, huh kid?"

Gohan shook his head slightly and sighed as he walked up the steps with Bulma close behind him.

They entered into a large room. This was the main floor. The room was round, probably 30 feet across with a 20 foot ceiling. On the far end was a large chair built into the ground with a screen hanging on the wall in front of it, and some large consoles under the screen. On the left of the chair was a large column of metal with a panel, a display, and a few buttons and knobs. Gohan guessed that the column was the gravity machine. To the right of the chair was a hole in the ground with a ladder in it that went down.

"This is the training room and the control room," Bulma explained. She pointed to the chair and the console. "That is where you will be flying the ship. It has every star and planet known to Capsule Corp, and Vegeta with his 'infinite Saiyan knowledge' as he likes to pretend. To the left is, as you probably guessed, is the gravity machine. Just a warning, it is untested beyond 1000x's gravity. Anything beyond that may prove to be unstable, so use it sparingly; and PLEASE be careful."

She looked to Gohan to see if he had any questions so far. The straight look on his face told her he had none.

So she continued. "I have installed a special shield that will protect that portion of the room. It should be able to withstand your energy blasts; but again it is untested, so please be careful with stray blasts. It auto activates when the gravity machine is turned on. A neat feature of this model gravity machine is that it will work by using the dials as well as by voice activation; but you will need to program your voice into it. It should take about 20 or 30 minutes to program the commands in your voice. Now if you follow me down."


	13. The Lower Level and Gohan's Goodbye

A/N: Final chapter for Part1… All together (for those who may have been wondering) it is over 12,000 words not including my ra

**A/N:** Final chapter for Part1… All together (for those who may have been wondering) it is over 12,000 words, on 29 typed pages, not including my rambling at the start of the chapters. Not too bad for my first fic ever… Oh well… Read, Review, Comment, Blah… Blah… Blah… Yadda-Yadda… Whatever… Keep a lookout for part2 sometime… may not be too soon since I start school soon… But I'll do my best…

Opening to the Readers: For those who will be interested in reading part2, how would you prefer that I do it?

Like I did part1 (Pre-write almost all and then type it… puts entire story posted in a short time span, but will be a while before I start posting)

OR

Type as I write it (So the first post may be soon, but there will be long time spans between chapters cuz I haven't written it yet)

Let me know what you all think… Also, let me know if you would even be interested in reading Part2 (cuz u liked Part1) or if u wouldn't be interested in reading it (cuz u didn't like Part1)… Cuz if I get at least like 2 people who would be interested in Part2 I'll write it, but if no one cares, I may just put it to rest and hang up my towel as a writer (cuz I like suck or something… no one likes my writing…  tear) So yea… feedback is a good thing…

Enough banter and rambling… on to the story… Enjoy the final chapter of Part1, and see you all in Part2 (If there is even any interest in it)…

**Last Time:**

So she continued. "I have installed a special shield that will protect that portion of the room. It should be able to withstand your energy blasts; but again it is untested, so please be careful with stray blasts. It auto activates when the gravity machine is turned on. A neat feature of this model gravity machine is that it will work by using the dials as well as by voice activation; but you will need to program your voice into it. It should take about 20 or 30 minutes to program the commands in your voice. Now if you follow me down."

**WWWWW**

She headed for the ladder. Gohan thought for a second about his training room. It was surprisingly more sophisticated than the one Vegeta used. He focused his attention back on Bulma and followed her to the ladder. When she started to head down, he went after her careful not to step on her fingers.

The ladder stopped in a room next to a couch. A few feet in front of the couch was a TV. It was pretty small, but that was ok. He didn't think that he would be using it to much. There were two doors on the far ends of the room. There was also a small desk with a computer on it to his right.

"This is the lounge room, in case you need a break from your training. That terminal," she motioned towards the computer on the desk, "is linked to Capsule Corps database and will keep you in constant communication with us at all times. Through there," she pointed to the door on the right, "is the bedroom and bathroom. It's nothing fancy, just a bed and a closet. I stocked the closet with extra clothes for you; everything from regular daily clothes, gis for training, and Saiyan style armor… just in case…" her voice trailed off.

Gohan could tell she was worried about him. "Don't worry, I wont need it. It's just a vacation," he lied. She walked towards the door on the left; Gohan followed. They went through the door and entered into the kitchen. It was fairly small. There was a giant fridge, a small stove and oven, and a small table with two chairs that were bolted to the floor. There was a door in the back and another to the left.

"The kitchen is fully stocked. There is enough food in here to feed a small city for a week. Some of it is in the fridge, in capsules, and the rest is in there," she pointed to the door in the back, "as well as tools, extra parts, and other things along those lines."

She walked towards the left door with Gohan close behind. "In here is the rejuvenation tank you asked for. I know, it's kind of small, but it's the best I could do. Let hope you won't use it." She walked out of the room and headed for the ladder. Gohan followed her up the ladder and towards the main entry door.

As they exited the ship, she said, "It's ready for liftoff right now. But you might want to say bye to everyone before you leave."

Gohan followed her into the house looking for his little brother. He found him playing with Trunks in the living room. It looked like they were planning something, maybe a prank, since they quickly hushed once Gohan came near. He sat on the couch and called his little brother over next to him. Goten knew he was leaving, he could see it in the young boy's eyes. He also saw something he didn't think he had ever seen in the little guy's eyes; sadness.

"Well…" Gohan said, unsure of how to begin. "I will be leaving in a few minutes. I know that this is the first time I've ever left you alone, but I promise that I'll be back." Goten's eyes stared to water. "Come on, squirt, have you ever known me to break a promise?"

Goten shook his head in response, unable to speak through the tears he was fighting back.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, ok Goten?" Gohan said as he gave Goten a hug. He then stood up. "See ya later, little Guy."

Goten nodded his head. Then he finally released the tears he was trying so hard to hold back and latched on to Gohan's leg.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME BIG BROTHER!" he screamed through the tears. "I'LL MISS YOU TOO MUCH!!"

When he was finally able to pry Goten off his leg, with Trunks help, he looked down to the young boy and said, "Remember my promise, ok?" He looked at Trunks. "Take care of Goten while I'm gone, ok?"

Trunks gave him a thumb up signaling he would do his best.

"Bye guys, I'll be back soon. Take care of Bulma, ok?" Gohan said as he walked towards the door. He stopped for a moment in the doorway to look over his shoulder. He looked first at his crying little brother. It made his heart ache to see his brother like that, but he had to do this. He then looked at his sad faced little friend. He hadn't expected Trunks to respond like this. Well, he was just like another little brother to him. At least, they sure treated each other like they were brothers.

He couldn't help but feel bad for the two kids. Goten was only four years old; he never knew his father or his mother. Goten only knew Gohan and the Briefs. To Goten, Gohan was more than just a big brother. So for Gohan to leave him…

'He must feel like I did when father died… But there is a difference… I'm coming back, unlike that selfish clown' Gohan thought as he turned and headed out to the yard.

He approached the ship and entered the code. The door hissed as it opened and dropped down. He walked up the steps and the door closed behind him. He walked over to the control console and examined the buttons, remembering how to work the machine. He sat in the chair and strapped himself in. He pushed a few buttons on the console and set a course for where Old Namek was.

The screen flashed and a mechanical voice responded, "Estimated time of arrival for current destination: Seven days."

'Well, at least it's shorter than my last trip to Namek,' he thought with a smirk on his face.

He couldn't believe how long it has been. It felt like it was ages ago when he Bulma and Krillin made their trip to Namek. He was just a child the last time he saw the vast emptiness of space; he was only five years old then. Now he was a young adult; 14 year old now, and here he was headed back into space. He sure had grown up since then.

'How long ago was it?' he thought. '9 years ago? Wow, it sure has been a while since I last saw space.'

"Well," he said out loud to himself as he entered the final keystrokes to begin lift off. "Here goes nothing."

TO BE CONTINUED…

**WWWWW**

**A/N:** Well, that's it for Part1… Like I said at the top, please let me know if u all would be interested in Part2, cuz no point in writing it if no one wants to read it… ya know what I mean? Oh well… Hope to see u all in Part2!!


End file.
